1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to skin care and, more specifically, to an Improved Facial Rejuvenation Device and Method
2. Description of Related Art
The skin care industry has undergone explosive growth in recent years. Daily, additional lotions, treatments and devices arrive on the market that are touted to reduce the effects of age and harsh environmental conditions on a person's skin. A somewhat recent approach has been to apply a localized vacuum source against a user's skin in order to remove the upper layer(s) of dead skin (the sebum) and other debris. A portable device now available for such application is provided in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional portable suction device 10. the device 10 is defined by a somewhat ergonomic handle 12, from which extends a head 14. The head 14 is defined by a neck 16 that tapers down in diameter to a rim 18. A suction port stem 20 extends from the head 14 in the center portion of the rim 18; the gap between the suction port stem 20 and the rim 18 being defined here as an annular ring 24. Near the distal end of the stem 20 is a gasket 22, such as a conventional “O” ring.
The handle 12 is defined by an “on-off” switch 26, and a removable cover 28 which encases the batteries used to power the electric motor contained within the device 10 for creating the suction. To operate the device 10, the user need simply turn on the switch 26; the motor will drive a small internal pump (not shown), which will create a vacuum at the opening in the suction port stem 20. The stem 20 is intended to permit the user to attach and detach a variety of brushes or tips for creating a suction against the user's (or patient's) skin.
There are at least two deficiencies with this prior device 10: (1) it fails to address the need for having adjustability in the level of vacuum being applied to the skin; and (2) it fails to provide an ergonomic tip attachment that can be used to massage the skin, rather than simply to remove dead or dying skin.
Ito I and Ito II, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,319,211 and 6,468,235 both attempt to address the need for a variable vacuum source. The Ito devices both couple a battery-operated suction-developing device with a detachable nozzle (similar to FIG. 1 in their basic design); the alleged novelty in these devices is related to their ability to regulate the vacuum power. The Ito devices recite the addition of a “regulator” for regulating the pump characteristics such that the suction created by the pump can be varied. The purpose articulated for regulating the vacuum is to enable the device to be removed more easily from the user's face, and to thereby prevent the creation of purplish marks on the skin.
While the Ito's both disclose a device for regulating the suction created at the tips of the devices, neither does so in a manner that is cost-effective or ergonomic. Furthermore, the Ito disclosures fail to address the application of localized suction to the skin as a massaging technique that further prepares the dermis and subcutaneous tissue to improve the subcutaneous delivery of medicinal formulation. What is needed, therefore, is a device and method that modifies a conventional suction device such that the suction strength is adjustable and to provide an improved delivery system for topical applications of skin rejuvenating formulations.